


Collector: what happened before

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Dee's collection was unconventional
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Hinted, None
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Collector: what happened before

Patton often wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t decided to follow Logan home that way. He knew it was useless to think of what could have happened, but he couldn’t help but wonder sometimes.

But of course, that’s now how it went. He trusted Logan way to easily. But at least the others had a better chance then he had. 

Patton may have not known the full stories for those other then him captured. Especially when it came to Dee. 

He heard mentions of a promise of broadway for the twins.

A job for Virgil. 

A chance to find a long lost sibling for Rachel.

But none of their stories creeped Patton out as much as Dee’s. 

Dee’s story had creeped Patton out from the start, knowing how obsessed Logan seemed with having him that he refused to give him up. How Logan seemed like he didn’t want to give Dee up, no matter how much he would avoid Logan’s traps.

He remembered Logan coming home frustrated multiple times after he decided to go after Dee and Patton knew he had to be quiet and after the twins joined him he had to convince them to be quiet if he didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

He remembered as the books Logan was ready switched for the normal stuff, books on science and astronomy, to books about how to hypnotize people. That would have been worrying enough if he hadn’t decided to practice.

Patton woke up a few days where he had memory losses of the day before, time periods he just couldn’t remember. And upon asking the twins he found out the experienced the same thing.

But nothing was creepier as when Logan was finally able to convince Dee to come with him. For the entire first day, he just seemed out of it. Both Patton and the twins tried to talk to him constantly but they had no luck for that first day. All he did that first day was stare blankly and then just head to bed. 

What surprised Patton even more than Dee’s reaction that night was Dee’s confusion when he woke up the next day. He didn’t have any idea how he had gotten there.

Patton may not have known everyone’s stories for how they were grabbed, but he did know some were creepier than others.


End file.
